


He's my best friend, best of all best friends

by Queentacosaurus101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brief mention of Alya, Hoo ha! Hoo ha!, I've gotten attached to my loud boi, Inspired by Best Friend by Toy-Box, Inspired by Music, Silly Songs with Ladybug Challenge, brief mention of Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101/pseuds/Queentacosaurus101
Summary: [[For the Silly Songs With Ladybug Challenge with the musical prompt : Best Friend by Toy-Box]]Each of them went about their usual business such as walking with their children towards the much more serene park or having a romantic date at a table outside one of the tea shops. Yet Ladybug’s face paled and she let out a frustrated groan.“They’re going to do it again.” She grumbled, preparing to fight some of them off with her yo-yo or at the very least make a hasty exit.“Do what?” Chat managed to ask before the civilians suddenly started converging as one being as an obnoxious music track blasted through Paris. From behind them with a frenzied but dazzling grin, the akumatised villain appeared in a puff of smoke, chanting “HOO HA, HOO HA!” in time with the song.-----------------Ladybug and Chat Noir find they have to stay on their toes if they want to beat a dance-themed akuma whose music choice is really starting to get on their nerves. Especially after the multiple repeats of the same song.





	He's my best friend, best of all best friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> Firstly, this challenge is one of the most creative ones I've ever come across and going through all the different entries has been an awesome experience so far. Thank you for letting me participate!
> 
> Second of all, I've grown too attached to the akuma villain in this and i kind of want to write a fic just as an excuse to see more of him?? Time will tell if I do so!
> 
> Lastly, I hope you have fun reading this because I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Here's the song if you want to listen to it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blb7sssBDYc 
> 
> Enjoy!

To say Ladybug was annoyed was an understatement.

No, she was beyond irritated at this point, swinging her spotted yo-yo with more force and aggression than usual at the most recent akumatised villain (who was wearing some gaudy getup with a blinding yellow crop-top and matching shorts, neon blue sweatbands on his hands, head and wrists with socks and shoes comprised both colours clashing on his feet). As he joined the fray, Chat Noir narrowly swerved a collision with the yo-yo, stumbling as it scarcely grazed his cheek as he remarked “ _Meowch_! Is something _bugging_ you, Ladybug?”

Ladybug gritted her teeth and replied “You could say that.”

Chat tilted his head at her in confusion. “What’d you mean?”

“Let’s just say this akuma’s powers are starting to get more than a little frustrating. I’ve been dealing with him for nearly half an hour.” She explained, pulling the string on her weapon tautly. She muttered many a profanity as she realised the baddie had completely vanished.

Before he could ask what the powers were like or whether she knew who it was, a hoard of similarly styled civilian victims staggered around, filling the streets rapidly.  At first glance, there wasn’t anything wrong with them (apart from the clothing which was incredibly tacky in Chat’s humble opinion). Each of them went about their usual business such as walking with their children towards the much more serene park or having a romantic date at a table outside one of the tea shops. Yet Ladybug’s face paled and she let out a frustrated groan.

“They’re going to do it again.” She grumbled, preparing to fight some of them off with her yo-yo or at the very least make a hasty exit.

“Do what?” Chat managed to ask before the civilians suddenly started converging as one being as an obnoxious music track blasted through Paris. From behind them with a frenzied but dazzling grin, the akumatised villain appeared in a puff of smoke, chanting “HOO HA, HOO HA!” in time with the song. It was then the civilians immediately stopped what they were doing and began to dance wildly to the music the villain was somehow playing at max volume. Ladybug gave another groan that turned in to an enraged growl as her eyes frantically searched for an opening between the boogieing bevies and their leader who was aggressively sidestepping towards them, clutching a portable speaker in his right hand.

“Let it be known to everyone in Paris that I, Premier Danseuse, will succeed in taking Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous jewels through the power of DANCE!” He declared, adding a glamorous pirouette for dramatic effect.

Ladybug had to pause to pinch the bridge of her nose in displeasure. “Ugh, seriously? That’s the third time he’s used that speech…”

Flabbergasted, Chat Noir’s jaw hung open before whirling around to Ladybug and exclaiming “His power is creating a flash mob?!”

“Unfortunately, it is. I think the akuma’s in one of his sweatbands or maybe his speaker…” Ladybug began to explain as she and Chat made their way through the crowd. The pair ducked and bobbed under flailing arms in an attempt to get closer to their main target: the original akumatised villain. One man made a grab for Chat which prompted a sharp swing from Ladybug’s yo-yo, forcing the mob to move back a bit.

“I think Premier Danseur is able to control his mob with that song, though I’m not entirely sure how. Regardless, we can’t let them touch us or else they’ll grab our miraculous!” Ladybug exclaimed, grasping Chat’s hand tightly as she pulled him through the swarm of civilians who had taken to forming a conga line in an attempt to prevent the pair from escaping.  However, what they hadn’t taken in to account was the fact that the two heroes had ways of getting up on the rooftops and sprinting away in order to escape the flash mob and Premier Danseur’s terrifyingly impressive choreography.

“Drat.” Premier Danseur bemoaned before he received a threatening reminder to swipe the heroes’ miraculouses from Hawkmoth, having grown tired of the drawn-out ordeal.

“Patience, you’ll get what you deserve, Hawkmoth. Just as soon as I have made it clear to all of Paris that my dancing skills are sublime.” The akuma villain responded before forcing his crew to begin again in the hopes of drawing the heroes back out.

* * *

 After an hour of the same song on repeat, the herd was exhausted, scarcely able to keep up with Premier Danseur any longer. He paused in his dancing to stomp his feet indignantly. “This looks highly unprofessional! We’re _supposed_ to be an elite theatre company, not some amateur performers!” He shrieked frantically.

“Really? You could’ve fooled me!” Chat Noir hollered as he charged through the dancers. He mockingly shimmied at the ones who halfheartedly made a grab for his ring before they slumped to the ground. He sent a wink in Premier Danseur’s direction, enraging the villain even further.

“How _DARE_ you! At least I have talent; you’re nothing but a mangy street cat!” The baddie snarled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Chat’s dance moves could give you a run for your money.” Ladybug pressed, swinging in with her yo-yo. After she landed, the spotted heroine posed in arabesque, smirking.

“That’s it! You’ll have to out-dance me! If you beat me, you can take the akuma from inside my speaker.” Premier Danseur declared, shaking the aforementioned device teasingly.

“If you don’t then I can claim your miraculous jewels as my prize, no ifs or buts! But even if you can out-dance me, one slip-up and I could easily recruit you for my dance crew thanks to my powers from Hawkmoth.” He then added, holding the speaker up higher like a shield as if it would protect him from Ladybug’s growing hatred towards the song, having been stuck listening to it for what felt like an eternity.

“We’ll see.” Chat mused, gripping his baton with renewed confidence lighting a smile on his face.

“Let the dance battle COMMENCE!" With that the song began and Premier Danseur surged towards them, box-stepping their attacks.

With a scornful laugh, he jeered “You call _that_ dancing? I’ve seen better from hippopotamuses!”

“Here’s a move I like to call LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug hollered, tossing her yo-yo high in to the sky. It came back down mere moments later, releasing a skipping rope. With her special vision, Ladybug was able to determine that she and Chat should be able to defeat Premier Danseur if they made him trip and drop the speaker. Then, Chat’s own special powers could come in to play.

Taking Chat’s hand and twirling him in a loop, Ladybug asked “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Ready when you are, Bugaboo.”

“Right. Remember, don’t let him have any physical content you or else it’s bye bye freedom and hello another long hour of this song.” Ladybug found herself shuddering at the thought.

The heroes made their way over to where Premier Danseur was lost in his dancing, criss-crossing for the gathering spectators who were mostly the remnants of his team. Chat decided it would be fitting for him to moonwalk down the cobbled pavement, flashing a grin at a certain young reporter for her blog as Ladybug cartwheeled past him, the skipping rope tied to her waist.

In a fluid change, Ladybug unravelled the skipping rope and threw an end at Chat Noir who caught it. They shared a brief nod before dropping in to the splits as Premier Danseur leapt towards them. He wasn’t counting on the skipping room and stumbled, screaming out as the speaker flew from his hands in to Chat’s waiting ones. “CATACLYSM!”

Minutes later, the akuma was purified, the Premier Danseur was a wearily apologetic and somewhere within Paris, Hawkmoth cursed the existence of the heroes for what seemed to be the eleventh time this week.  

“I was trapped in one of the mobs for five replays of that song. Five!” Ladybug ranted to her partner as they caught their breaths from their dancing spree, leaning against the cool railings on the Eiffel Tower.

“Yeah, I don’t think I ever want to listen to that song again in the near future…” Chat complained

Ladybug didn’t make any comments, smiling and enjoying the peaceful lull of the city now that Premier Danseur was defeated. She stayed there until her miraculous beeped a third time giving Chat a farewell which he gratefully returned.

* * *

During Miss Bustier’s class the next day, no one could fully understand the agony Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste felt as Alya proudly showed off all of her footage from the Premier Danseur akuma attack, particularly Chat’s moonwalk. The bewilderment at Marinette scrambling to scream angrily in to her bag was enough to make them unanimously agree not to mention that particular song ever again, even if it was particularly catchy. On the other hand, Nino was having a great time teasing Adrien over the song the latter kept humming under their breath.

Just an average start of the week in Paris.


End file.
